


To be by your side

by acreatoron



Series: The orca and dolphin of Iwatobi [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, BoyxBoy, Changing the past, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Past, Getting Back Together, Given(anime) inspired plot, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Top Tachibana Makoto, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreatoron/pseuds/acreatoron
Summary: Haruka Nanase was on his way debuting as a professional swimmer when a dark turn took over his life. He was ready to drop everything but suddenly woke up in his third high school year life to be given a chance to meet his dead boyfriend again.[I do not own the characters and any original plots of the series that have been included in this. Also, this series would be involving complicated emotional issues. Read at your own risk.]
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: The orca and dolphin of Iwatobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The cursed word

**Author's Note:**

> This series is an emotional rollercoaster. So brace yourself up and enjoy! Don't worry, all the thunders and storms would not even matter after the rainbow showed up later. Also, some characters would only be mentioned later in this series, hence, they were not tagged. 
> 
> p/s: I uploaded this only when I completed all the chapters because I'm personally bad at dealing with cliffhanger especially angst-related theme so I make sure that you guys don't have to deal with it as well.

I stared at that dark blue mobile phone on my bed with a hope that it would eventually stop ringing. "That's the 27th time, doesn't he get tired?" I picked it and slammed it hard upside down just to avoid looking at the caller's name. The phone might be cracking already for all I knew but I did not feel the need to check it up. 

I was not ready for a conversation, what was so hard to be understood by Makoto. 

"It's okay if you need to leave. I will support you as much as I can. Pursue your dream, Haru." Makoto paused and continued with a smile, " I will-" before I interjected him with, "SHUT UP!" 

After that conversation, I ran home feeling frustrated. Makoto who was left behind did not even try to stop me which made the whole situation worse. 

I think that was probably the most irritated and outraged feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. Those words uttered by Makoto yesterday hurt me the most. The fact that he straight away asking me to go far from him after we had been together for two and a half years. 

I squeezed my left chest tightly and felt an unbearable pain coming from it, two seconds apart from when I realised a warm liquid flowing down on both of my cheeks. I tumbled myself when struggling to get up from the bed. Knees on floor, I punched the wooden floor in this confined space and pretending to not feel the pain at the end of my knuckle. 

Before I knew, I was curling with my knees on my stomach letting out a sobbing sound. I had always been very bad at expressing myself. 

This was greatly due to Makoto's twenty-four-seven presence. He was an easy and likable lad and will get along with anyone anywhere he went instantly. There were times when I wonder if he is the God of social skill. 

"Might be because of his smiley eyes," I muttered to myself which did not bring an end to my pain but definitely erased a tiny bit of it.

At certain points, the vibration from my phone stopped. Maybe Makoto needed to redial my number. But, it has been ringing since this morning and my tolerance at this point was so little. That annoyance and irritation all piled up. 

Out of nowhere, I felt a sudden urged to just pick up the phone and tell him to stop. 

Stop being persistent on me. I did not need someone to baby me. Maybe, this going-out idea was after all a selfish entitlement that I had on Makoto to keep him close to me. And Makoto probably was trying to send me away because he have had enough of me. 

I reached out for the abandoned phone and pressed the green button twinkling on the screen. 

"Haru! Can we meet? Let's just meet. We'll sort this ou-" Just like our last conversation, I cut him halfway. "Makoto, let's just stop." I was certain my voice quavered a bit but I did not think Makoto heard that. 

"Stop? What do you mean stop?" His voice was concerned as always, the same voice used when he needed more of my explanation on something. 

"This. All of this. Our fight. Our relationship." That last word was the hardest. I can hear Makoto gasping, pleading for a breath. Someone needed to say this for our future sake. If we were to continue this, both of us would just be lying to ourselves and Makoto could eventually hate me. 

I stopped talking to listen to his voice for the last time, I guessed. 

"Just let me come to your place. We can discuss this. I am sorry." Makoto's voice trembled. 

I smirked in disbelief at the thought of his sorry, did he even mean that? Or was that just an assurance before sending me away from him? Questions by questions passed through my head while Makoto was still on the other line trying to rationalise this situation. 

"You don't even want to follow me, do you?" I suddenly started talking after a long pause. 

"Haru, I'm coming over," Makoto replied without having a second passing between my last word and his first. 

I sternly replied, "Please, stop already. I am tired. Let's just put an end to this." This time, the words came out easier and I was scared for myself. 

My mind went blank, as if the brain stopped working immediately out of shock. A voice tried to convince me to take that back because it knew that Makoto might be able to live without me but not the other way around. Vivid images of the times we spent together started to float around my mind.

Even though this conversation was maneuvered not as planned, I cannot lead my life by depending on Makoto forever. Even though all this time, Rei and Nagisa were praising on how independent I was in life, they just forgot to realise the pillar of my independence, Makoto. 

"No! I don't want to! I will not stop loving you until I die," Makoto reassured me again even when I can sense his irritation in his word. 

"Then DIE." I replied. 

I let out the cursed word easily. 

I did not stop there because I knew Makoto is just going to insist on coming over and this conversation would be in a loop forever. 

"If it's faster that way, then die." 

Without regretting any word that came up from my mouth, I ended the call. I did not even care to hear Makoto's breath.

I got up on my feet and nearly fell. I steadied my body instantly and made way to my bed. I curled up in my blanket and let my thoughts cursed me until they finally faded out.


	2. Fallen Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a character's death which could possibly be a bit disturbing.

Vibration again. 

I was slightly less bothered by it compared to yesterday. 

Yesterday, right? 

I might not pay attention to the time but I can feel sunshine on my face through the single non-curtained window in my room facing my bed. It should be at least 11 in the morning as my room is on a higher level to be shunned by 9 o'clock sun. 

It was a bad fight. The one that I had with Makoto. No, bad was not the word. Disastrous was. I picked up my phone without reading the caller's name. 

"Makoto, sorry for-" 

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Mako-chan is-!" 

Nagisa was on the other line breathless with a clear sobbing voice. I pulled up my body anxiously from the bed and hurriedly asked about the situation, "What happened, Nagisa? What happened to Makoto?" 

Voices screaming in my head waiting for possible answer and I nearly puked because of the agitation and I can hear my pumped heart at that moment. 

"Mako-chan is- . Haru-chan, we went to check on him at his home but he was not answering our calls. Rei-chan barged into the room and. And-." Nagisa's voice suddenly stopped. It was clear that he was shivering. 

"AND what, Nagisa?" I cut him as anxiety began to drown my consciousness. 

Rei took over the phone from Nagisa and tried his best to not break down while delivering the news. 

"We found him not breathing anymore. On the floor, Haruka-senpai. Makoto-senpai is not with us anymore. He-, He died." 

Those words finally put an end to my agitation. 

I dropped my phone. No, that was not the only thing that happened. My chest was ripped open and my heart was taken out of its place and it was done while I was still conscious. 

My visions started to blur and droplets of tear started to become visible on my blanket. 

"Haru-chan, we'll go to the hospital together. Rei-chan and I will pick you up as soon as possible, okay? We promise we'll be there as fast as we can!" 

I still heard Nagisa's high-pitched voice over the phone. But my senses stopped being responsive. I cannot feel or do anything, numb. As if the sky shattered, fell down and crashed into the sea without thinking of the pain that might be borne by the latter. 

* * *

I heard knocks on my door. 

"Haru-chan!"   
"Haruka-senpai, open this door!" 

Rei and Nagisa were shouting so loud on the other side of the door. But all the noises did not bother me at all. Not in the slightest. Somehow the window was more appeasing. The small transparent frame somehow had a clear majestic view of the sky. 

Why was I so focused on this again? 

Perhaps, it reminded me of a boy who was once afraid to swim but eventually managed to counter his fear because of the blue spread view when he did backstroke. 

The endless clean blue layout was a serendipity for Makoto. He would always tell me what the sky meant to him. I mostly listened and at times, rarely I replied some "Mmn," just to reassure him that I was paying attention. 

Now, no one would sit next to me just to tell how vast the sky was and how meaningful it was for him. 

I dragged my body to the door and opened the lock, finding four worrying eyes focusing on me that were ready to blurt out soothing words if that was what I needed at that moment. 

"Let's go." 

The eyes' owners nodded gently and followed me closely without any sound. 

Now, the steps I took going down the stairs were harder than when I usually climbed them. 

I placed my hands on my left chest, thinking of how to honour the half soul of mine who was now breathless, and probably alone in the hospital. 

The image ran through my mind. In the background, a clear voice shouted.

"Killed by me."


	3. The Best Team

It has been 48 hours since Nagisa's unforgettable phone call. 

My eyes had not stopped shedding tears. Although it may dry up when I was sleeping, it ran down again when I was in conscious state of mind. That happened whether or not my eyes are opened. 

I lay on my side and saw familiar figures lingering around my house. They had been around for two days. 

The sleeping over was suggested by Nagisa after we arrived from the funeral. I tried to turn down their request but Rei kept on insisting me that it could help them keep me close. And I was in no condition and energy to argue.

They had been sharing that futon that I spared for Makoto when he slept over. Even though I was reluctant to give it to them at first as Makoto's scent might fade away, I reminded myself that there was nothing more precious and valuable than those who were still living. 

I knew. I learned that in the hardest way.

Sometimes, when my head cleared off a little bit by the blames that I made on myself, I would hear their voices chatting, mostly about their third year life in college.

I had that life too, with Makoto mostly if I was not swimming in the university. 

"Nagisa, Rei," The two heads turned to me almost without delay. 

"I'm okay. No, I will be okay. I'll figure it out somehow. So, don't worry, you guys can go home." 

I felt a strange need to assure them of my condition despite of wearing my guilt on my sleeves. I adjusted myself and sat on the bed's side. I dropped my head, afraid if I would show even the slightest weakness I had right now to Nagisa and Rei. 

But, I was in no control stop those tears that were rushing down my cheeks, landing on my feet and some of them fell on the floor. 

"Haruka-senpai, we've been together for so long, please let us be here for the time being. This might be selfish of us to make this request but we need you. If you feel burdensome, I will do the cooking and Nagisa can go out to buy some groceries but please let us be here." 

Nagisa patted Rei slowly on his back, just to show his support on Rei's request. Secretly wishing the spectacle boy was strong enough to ask for my permission to stay longer. 

"Haru-chan, you might think that we are here because we are worried about how you'd be doing without us but truth is, it's the other way around. Also, all of us being here could help us grieve and cope this together. Mako-chan would definitely think the same. We are one great team, remember?" 

Nagisa paused because of his shortness of breath but then he continued something that I have heard Rin said during the last regional competition during our high school days.

"The best of the best. And I won't be using past tense because I know Mako-chan will always be there as long as we are all together."

I picked up my courage and took my heavy steps. I stopped in front of Nagisa and knelt down, hugging the jolly spirit of our group. 

"I am sorry. I am sorry." 

I finally let out that word that I had been thinking to say to Makoto, if it were his phone call that morning. 

Rei who was sitting not far from us, leaned his body against the wall and staring blankly at the wall while wiping his silent tears.


	4. Bitter Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Expect some personality changes in this chapter.

"115 hours." 

I let out the calculation, fixing my eyes to the clock as soon as I opened them. 

"What did you say, Haru-chan?" Nagisa was half-awake when that question came out from his mouth. 

"Nothing," I turned my head to the side to meet his sleepy eyes. 

"What time is it?" Initially, this conversation would have ended already if it was not involving this curious Nagisa Hazuki. 

"Six in the morning," I replied to finish the conversation. 

"Haru-chan, sleep more. You only slept for two hours. I don't think it's healthy for you." Nagisa's voice changed a bit when he convinced me. 

I was finding words to untangle this self-blame for not being deserve to be healthy right now. I was shivering thinking about the colourless blood that had tainted my hand. I finally resorted to the easiest explanation. I looked into his eyes and said, "I killed him, Nagisa." 

Nagisa's expression changed. He frowned his eyes and looked at me in disbelief. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned while removing the blanket that still covered Rei. It took him only two steps foward before he reached my bed side, kneeling. I looked at his indifferent expression that I never knew he had. His eyes were trembling and that moment, I was afraid of the judgement I would receive later through those eyes. 

"I asked him to die." 

I heard my own voice echoing in my ears. It was aching and piercing my heart and when I was certain that my tears were actually dried up, I can still feel them falling across my face. 

Nagisa was perplexed by the clear-cut confession and his eyes demanded a long explanation and they were drown by all the questions he was meaning to ask. But I guessed the only thing that could come out was, "Why?" 

His voice became a bit aggressive but I can hear sadness under his tone. In the midst of our painful conversation, Rei woke up. Looking at the worst morning situation you could ever ask for. Nagisa suddenly grabbed my shirt by the collar. 

"Oi, Nagisa. Drop it, I'm sure there's an explanation to this." Rei held and pulled Nagisa away from me. 

The restless boy dropped his head and smirked while letting a sigh loud enough to be heard in this small space. Maybe he was reevaluating his judgement on me all this time. 

I was still not moving, lying on my bed, eyes focusing on the window looking at the sky changing colour as the sun was rising. I was in no place to ask someone to forgive me right now. 

Nagisa's voice broke the silence, "He called me that day at 12 o'clock. Asking if I could get in touch with you. But I told him, I'll get back to him later because I was in class." Nagisa put his face on his knee and continue where he left. "I'm glad I picked up his call knowing those were the least words of his that I can cherish." 

Rei loyally stayed by his side, tried to calm Nagisa but I knew deep down he was as disturbed by this conversation as Nagisa was and trying to say something on my face but afraid of offending me. 

"Just say anything you want, Rei. Don't mind about my feelings, it died the moment I heard about Makoto's death from Nagisa." 

After five days, I spoke his name. Udeniably smooth on my tongue. Not as I expected it would be. 

Rei nooded and raised his hand up a little bit, maybe out of habit. "Actually I have something to tell." Rei, then, dropped his hand and placed it gently on his sobbing friend's shoulder. 

"Makoto-senpai told me everything, he called me as well. He explained to me about how he was so hurt when he heard you are moving out of Japan. He said that he wanted to go with you but for you to fully concentrate on tournaments, it would be hard to live outside the camp provided. He's worried that you would find the new place very foreign, but you'll meet up with Rin there so Makoto-senpai thought that you would be okay. He even passed some notes to Rin about things you like and what not." 

Makoto said that? Of course he would say that. He's Makoto. I had always been so oblivious to understand him. 

I stared at Rei intensely wishing he would stop but the other side of me wanted to hear about Makoto. Rei took a deep breath trying to control himself from the sadness that might overpower him any moment right now.

"He said within two years, if you still need to be there, he'll follow you because at that point, he would have built up his career as a professional swimming coach. Also, Rin contacted us asking about your condition these past few days. Makoto-senpai's parents too. Asking if I did what they told me to do. They asked me to pass you something that day we went to the funeral," Rei walked over to his bag and took out a small item which was very familiar to me. 

"Sorry. I haven't found a good time to pass this to you." Rei added.

"Makoto's phone." My mouth started uttering words without me realising. 

"Haruka-senpai," Rei held out his hand and I slowly reached out for the phone. 

I held it tightly in my hand, afraid if I slipped, I might not get to hold onto something that was Makoto's. 

Ever again.


	5. Last Voicenote

I double tapped the screen and our picture appeared on the screen. 

I was busy tracing Makoto's handsome face starting from his smiley eyes, nose and lips. 

Nagisa stared fixedly on me but finally got up and whispered something to Rei which can be heard because of the space. "Let's go out for a walk. Haru-chan needs some space for himself." And they quickly walked out the door after putting on coats and shoes.

I was still staring at the photo for another few minutes before swipping up to unlock the phone. Nothing much on the phone to be explored as I was very familiar to it but I checked the call log, just to flashback the hell of that last 20 minute conversation. 

I clicked on the message icon to see hundreds of unread texts. "Maybe Aunty and Uncle could not unlock this phone, that was why they passed it to me." 

I scrolled down the inbox and stopped when I see 'HARU-CHAN' on the screen. 

"A voice note? I didn't receive any voice note, did I?" 

I put Makoto's phone aside and struggled to find my phone underneath my messy bed that I had not left after attending the funeral. I traced my bed diligently before finally found the gadget. I quickly unlocked it. My inbox received was as much as Makoto's and I saw familiar names like Gou, Amakata-sensei, Sasabe-coach, Rin, and many others including my parents. But priority was on Makoto's name. 

"No voicenote? Why did I not receive it?" 

I unlocked Makoto's phone again and tried to listen to the note. I noticed Makoto turned off his data network which explained the message interception. I instantly pressed the play button with hope I could listen to Makoto's voice for the last time if it was not to much to ask from God. 

"Haru." 

I teared up when I heard the beautiful muse to my ears that had been gone for five days. I realised how much I had missed that soothing voice. Albeit, his voice was full of pain which sunk my heart to the deepest part of ocean. 

"Haru-chan," Makoto stopped again, he was sobbing from his tears I could tell. How I wish I could turn back time to just wipe his tears and say I was sorry. 

"I want to follow you so much but I am afraid I would be a distraction for you. So I made up my mind to follow you a bit later in my life, when I have something I could be proud of to be standing beside you. But, you told me that you want cut this relationship off. I figure out how hard it is for me to continue living without you-" The message ended and I can feel my body aching all over. I burst into tears and started yelling. 

Letting all the emotions in me that I had ignored for five days to take over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cried, we were on the same boat. 
> 
> If you didn't, don't worry. You'll join us eventually.


	6. Makoto?

"Haruka-senpai, food is ready," Rei knocked on the bathroom door. "Rei-chan! Let him be in the water, it could help him. It's been a week since he is willing to take a bath." 

I guessed the naggy Nagisa is back on feet to annoy Rei.

After that walk Nagisa and Rei took that day, they came back to room with groceries. I hurriedly gave a thankful hug to both of them. Although Rei was taken a back a bit at first by me, Nagisa just hugged us tighter. We stayed that way for 10 minutes just to put an end to our mourning. 

That was after I sat down on the floor contemplating how my life would be different without my source of warmth but Makoto would want me to continue living. So, I decided to continue living for sake of us both. 

For all these time, Makoto has found happiness in sky and I, the ocean. Hence, I told myself that I was lucky as I could be anywhere in the world and still could find sky attached in the same frame whenever I see an ocean. 

"Ten more minutes," I whispered to no one but myself and instantly buried my head into the bathtub to calm everything down. 

My adrenaline of losing someone that I really cared about, my best friend but significantly, my soulmate. 

I closed my eyes imagining every bit of Makoto's figure in my head just so I will not forget how his face looked like, his muscular yet elegant build and his affectionate and enthusiastic gaze but looked lazy sometimes.

In less than a minute, the bathroom was once again knocked on the door. However, the echo was very distant in the background. 

"Haru! Haru!" 

That voice paused for a while and somehow he resumed that predictable dialogue, "I'm coming in." 

I know that warm voice, very well. I tried to open my eyes but it was almost impossible, so I tried pushing myself out of the water. 

But my four limbs are numb. Very numb. 

Muscle cramp! Damn it. My body is failing earlier than I expected it to be. I tried to call out Rei or Nagisa but the only thing that I managed to do was opening my mouth which did not go according to the plan at all. 

Water started to enter my mouth and I had choked on some of it while gasping for air. 

Was this how Makoto felt when he was alone that night? Scared? 

Without regard to me struggling underwater, which was irony, I can still hear that simple and naive voice calling my name. 

Was it Makoto? My Makoto? 

I jerked body upward and I answered my own monologue when I opened my eyes to a shining light brown haired boy who held out his right hand with a probably world's most delightful smile that I have missed the most. 

"Haru-chan, good morning!" 

Those olive green eyes were looking at me before they were squinted in the most adorable way possible. 

I was sure my tears fell on my cheeks because of the warmth that I felt but it was covered by all the water dripping from my hair straight to my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking 6 chapters to get to this.


	7. From future..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Haru? Ha-ru?" 

That voice emphasised on the second syllable the second time he uttered my name. Makoto was still standing in front of me with his hand held out, although confusion was now painted clearly in his eyes. 

This guy had always been easy to be read. I abruptly reached out both of my hands directly targeted his pinkish cheeks while struggling to get my legs out of the water.

I can see that tall figure lost a little balance when he was trying to make sure the water did not splatter on his clothes. Yet, his hand was still steady to catch mine while another hand reached out to better support my body. 

I cupped his cheeks and brought my body closer to his making sure that there was not even a tiny gap between us. 

I can hear his breath getting heavier every time he exhaled just like it always did. 

Out of habit, I tiptoed before closing my eyes and touched the familiar lips belonged to the man standing tall in front of me with mine. 

Clinging to Makoto, I moved my upper lip delicately to fondle his lips when he aggressively mashed mine and demanding to seek more closeness ignoring my staggered body. His muscular hand reached out to support my back and lower his body for a better passionate touch on our lips. 

Makoto's hands naturally lingered around my hips and suddenly moved his left hand tracing my body upward before stopping to play with my half-dried hair. 

Not long after our lips colliding with each other roughly, Makoto's tongue sought his way into my mouth and tangled it with mine. Our breaths became one during that intense make out before we stopped to actually breathe. 

I put my face gently on Makoto's chest which was moving upward and downward rapidly signing his shortness of breath. This dream was too realistic yet too lovely to be true. 

"Guess I would just hug him until Nagisa or Rei woke me up," I spontaneously uttered the sentence. 

I was having my time for only a few split second but the Makoto standing in front of me started to say something which immediately installed a confusion in me. 

"But, I don't think Rei and Nagisa are coming, remember they have a camp this entire week? The one that is compulsory for all second year students." 

"Wait a second, why would Makoto know about Rei and Nagisa's schedule? They went to a different college from him." I questioned this situation or to be more precise, hallucination so I confidently expressed myself out loud. 

Despite all that, my left ear was still listening to this Makoto's heartbeat that had slightly cooled down compared to before. 

"Haru-chan, are you okay? I mean-" He paused his sentence midway to rearrange his thought, afraid that he might hurt me before continuing,

"-that was my first kiss." 

All those shiny and twinkling stars, I had around us began to diffuse into thin air when I heard that, "first kiss". 

First kiss? 

I slowly lift up my face and stared at Makoto's face which was reddish especially around his cheeks and ears. I slowly released my lock around those muscular hips while painting an expression of disbelief in my face. 

Makoto eventually let me go before quickly moving his hand to scratch his back of head which messed his hair up a bit without realising. I was caught up in that moment but surely there was an explanation to this. 

"Makoto, what date is today?" I dragged my feet foward to figure out this weird confusion that was starting to scare me. 

"It's April 25, 2015." 

That last piece of information widened my eyes and I instantly looked around me. 

"What?" I half shouted the question. My eyes intensely scanned at the combination of blue, gray and white tiles and the old gray in colour wall, matching up with one of the tile colours. 

"Haru, I don't think it's a good idea to go shopping today. I'll just buy Ren's suits tomorrow." 

I felt my energy suddenly drained and my knees started to feel weak. I was unsure of what to do and believe at this moment. Fortunately, Makoto caught me right before I landed on my knees. 

He dragged me out of that bathroom where we had been spending not less than 30 minutes right after I opened my eyes in the bathtub. 

He sat me down cautiously, displaying worry in his eyes. "Haru, are you okay? Should we go to hospital?" Don't scare me." 

I held his arms and noticed that this Makoto was a bit different from mine. 

Yet, when I looked into his green eyes that always reflected myself, I was sure that he was Makoto. I adjusted myself to sat across him and left some space between us so that I could talk to him or maybe, explain to him about this condition. I just hoped at that moment, he will not call me crazy. 

"Makoto," I started after settling more comfortable position. Several voices of self-encouragement were heard on the back of my mind. 

"Haruka Nanase, he is younger than you. Surely, you'll manage somehow,"

and, 

"He kissed you back just now, that's a good thing, right?" 

I took a deep breath, landed my eyes on my boyfriend who was allegedly dead in my life for a week now and continued my story, "..apparently, I'm from the future." 

Makoto's eyebrows raised in question instantly. 

"From 2020."


	8. Unquestioned Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter, it will be involving different characters' POV. 
> 
> Also, you'll gonna notice dates written under Makoto POV. This was done to avoid confusion. However, none of it will be written under Haru POV as he was from the future. 
> 
> p/s: The date may not be realistically accurate.

**Makoto POV**

_April, 2015._

"From 2020." 

Haru breathed out his incomplete sentence which sounded heavy and complicated even for him. I was still sinking in his blue ocean circular eyes wishing that I could take a few laps of swimming in those eyes. 

I articulated, "Mmn!" with confidence while clenching my hands placed on my knees to hint him that I trusted him wholeheartedly. 

Haru's gaze calmed a bit compared to before and I noticed his ears were turning red. Was he blushing? I smiled silently in my heart as he was avoiding his eyes that were meeting mine. 

Haru narrated the whole story without missing any small detail behind. He sometimes paused because he could not let out his voice yet he kept on telling the story just to let me know the whole situation. 

"You must have had a horrible time right, Haru-chan?" Haru raised up his head and finally I could see tears that had been running down his cheeks.

I sat there still facing Haru but I had lost my smile a while ago when I heard Haru mentioned about my future 'death'. 

I was on the borderline of being afraid of leaving everything in this world and being afraid of imagining what my life would be without Haru in picture. 

That might be the main reason why I resorted to that selfish choice. 

"Makoto," I raised my head as I heard that soothing voice which for the first time sent shivers down to my bone. 

I had always looked after and protected Haru, probably because of our childhood memories or maybe because I had a huge crush on him which was kept secret for more than 10 years. 

But, this was the first time I heard him caring about me and sent me a different signal from the usual Haru. Future me might have been very lucky and happy to be together with Haru for this long, and I quietly wished that our time would be longer than just two and a half years. 

"It was my fault, Makoto. I know you. You would be thinking about how absurd you must be to actually take your life, but, truthfully, it was my fault. I hate how people denied that it wasn't mine when I was clearly provoking you. I asked you to die, Makoto. That's not a fault anymore, it's a SIN. I'm a murderer." 

Haru looked miserable drenching in his tears, shivering because of not wearing anything aside from his regular black swimsuit with a hint of purple on both sides. 

I got up and walked to his old wardrobe located beside the entrance of this room. I pulled out a shirt and picked up his towel. Haru startled when I put the towel gently on his head. I wiped his hair which would probably already be dried because of our long conversation. 

I traced his face and stopped at his chin and I carefully push it upward. His eyes were visibly swollen and red from the excessive crying. I dabbed the towel all over his face as gently as I can to wipe all the tears to avoid hurting him. I traced his lips using my hands and sudden warmth gushed on my face. 

I drew him closer to me before meeting our lips. His breathing was heavy and I can taste a tinge of saltiness due to the tears. At that moment, I could not tell whose body heat was hotter because we were entwined together passionately. I love Haru's scent, the watery smell on him was one of the things that made me drawn to him. Whenever I caught Haru's scent, it gave me peace as if I was floating in the pool looking up to the sky. This is the second time of my life to be able to be this close to his scent. Haru looked like he does not mind having me all over his mouth and I unconsciously move downward and dropped a smooch on his neck before pursuing his collarbone. 

My fingers moved to Haru's warm and delicate body. Haru is not that muscular but he has a solid body which was expected from a good swimmer. I moved up to his left chest and stopped to place my hand. I can hear Haru's heartbeat which sent me a pleasurable feeling with a mixed of happiness and excitement. Haru was still blushing with his eyes closed and I moved my hand to play with his damp hair. 

"It's okay, Haru. I'm here now. We'll figure this out together."

I hugged Haru and reassured him before indulging myself in that heat all over again.


	9. Re-living Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a dark scene.

**Makoto POV**

_April, 2015._

I had been sleeping over at Haru's for almost week now because the last thing that I wanted is having an overthinking Haru.

Those dark five days that he had been through is enough to turn his life upside down. Companionship was the only thing I could offer him during this profound time. 

Haru had not been to school for all the days but I covered up for him. I would rush home right after school just to have a lunch with him. 

Other than that, our life is rather usual, mackerel for every lunch, though sometimes he would prepare some fried vegetables or omellete as side dishes. After the meal, I would find my way back home to spend some time with Ran and Ren. I made a promise with Haru to come by at 7 o'clock which I routinely ended up letting myself in, and headed straight to the bathroom to get him out. 

Haru was on his bed with thoughts flying out of the window. The ultramarine blue eyes focused on the night sky with several stars twinkling from distance. 

I pulled out a retractable table in one of the cupboards in Haru's room. Haru was still indifferent, not moving an inch from his spot. 

I retracted all the table's legs and placed the table down lightly at the centre of the room. I sat and began putting and arranging my stuff. Briefly humming and thinking about the kisses that we had and could not help myself from smiling, my face suddenly became warmer. 

"What are you doing, Makoto?" 

That voice brought me back to reality and I began to laugh nervously and started scratching my back of head out of nowhere. 

* * *

**Haru POV**

Was Makoto anxious? 

I felt the tension but his energy was not negative, if not his eyes would have displayed that emotion immediately because the two things that would betray Makoto's words and actions were his eyes. 

Those squinted eyes and his habit of putting his hand at the back of his head in a way had put my heart at ease. 

"Say, Haru, if you were going to stay, you would need to finish your homework. Amakata-sensei sure did not hold back when she was giving us all of these." His complain stopped with a heavy sigh let out after an interval of time.

"Mmn. I'll look at it tomorrow." I was about to explain further but I did not think those trivial matters needed it. I did not fancy becoming a chatter that could bore Makoto. 

Makoto smiled brightly and threw a quick reply, "Alright, I'll make note on which pages need to be done." 

"Mmn," I replied slowly before turning my head to the sky again. I had a lot in my mind on how I actually got here but at the same time, if reliving the past five years was a second chance, I would do it all over again. 

The cold breezy night passed slowly, but I did not mind at all, as I enjoyed watching Makoto's sleeping curling under his futon. 

I never got to do this 'in the future'. Our usual routine was Makoto dropping by my house twice a week, only after his part time job shift ended. Most of times, I had already fallen into deep sleep as I was so worn out practicing for tournaments. 

Cling.

A subtle yet clear metal-falling sound coming from my old bathroom. Curiousity filled up in me and my right foot immediately responded, dictating my body as it stepped down on the floor. 

Cling!

This time, the sound resonated and echoed all over my room. I slightly tilt my head to the right, staring at Makoto who was still tugging the blue blanket comfortably. 

I stepped further and quickened my pace, pulled the door gently to avoid making any noise and entered the bathroom carefully to find the source of that alien sound. The confined space had nothing but a reflection of me looking confused in the mirror. 

"Haru." 

Makoto's sad voice suddenly walked through my ears. Without any second wasted, my head made a turn and saw Makoto's body laying on the wooden floor breathless with a pale face. 

"Makoto!"

I shivered at the sight of him and hurriedly ran towards him but slipped tragically in front of my bathroom door. Blood dripping from my knees where I was probably cut. I dragged my body hastily so that I could do something with the lifeless body in front of me. 

"Makoto, wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me!" I screamed my lung out and silmutaneously, performing basic emergency procedures on the body but Makoto did not show any sign of movement. 

My hands were shaking and my body was extremely trembling at this frightening sight in front of me. The vital organ in my left chest was pumping thousand times faster than it usually did and I felt that it was going to burst in any seconds when it finally reached the limit. 

Tears that had left me from five days, paid their visit again and rolled down in instant when I realised my biggest fear was repeating all over again. 

Makoto was dead. 


	10. Did it really happen?

**Haru POV**

That night after witnessing and experience that hell, my mind went blank and I woke up to Nagisa's voice. 

Was that a dream? 

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Can you hear me? Wake up, Haru-chan!" Nagisa chirped beside my right ear, which at this rate was loud enough to cause ear-drum malfunction. 

"Nagisa-kun, don't shout. Haruka-senpai is just passing out but if you continue that, by the time Haruka-senpai is awake, I think he's going to be deaf. For sure." 

"Rei-chan, shut up. I need to make sure he's alright!" Nagisa answered while ferociously shaking me. 

I gave up and lazily opened my eyes and gloomily stared at him with a little hope he would stop abusing my body. 

"Haru-chan! You are awake!" Nagisa hugged me tightly until Rei decided to break Nagisa's armlock around me as my face was turning blueish because of the inability to inhale oxygen. 

That, or might be caused by my hand signal. 

Whatever the reason was, I only cared on the fact that once again, I needed to live my life without Makoto. 

Nagisa started to talk again after struggling to release himself from Rei's grip. But, his next words sent waves all over me.

"Haru-chan, did you or did you not meet Mako-chan when you were unconscious?" 

I charged myself towards Nagisa and squeezed both of his arms, unintentionally shaking and urged him to tell me, how did he know about this. 

In that befuddled situation, I noticed Rei was trying to find precise and appropriate words. 

"Rei, what happened? Do you know about this?" 

A restraint and upset voice came out with a little hope that the answers could console this agitation. 

"I don't know how it could happen because we were both confused as well. BUT- we kinda woke up in a tent surrounded by our former highschool classmates." 

"Yup! Specifically, second year classmates!" Nagisa added with eyes closed and a constant nodding with index finger raised as if he was pointing at something above. Rei carried on the conversation, "At first, we tried to run away from the camp site but our stuff were all confisticated so we ended up joining the camp for five days. We were supposed to go back the next morning but Nagisa suddenly blacked out on that last night. And before I knew, my mind went dark pitch black." 

He seemed serious but still cannot hide the disbelief of having to join that camp twice in his life, though Nagisa on the contrary, appeared to not mind at all. 

"Rei-chan thought that you might meet Mako-chan in 2015 as well when we realised that you were unconscious too when we first woke up." Nagisa suddenly took my hands but this time, there was no unnecessary pressure. 

"Did you meet him, Haru-chan?" A soft voice hit my core and my mind started to replay all the five-day pleasant memories with 'past' Makoto. 

"Was this even possible, Rei?" Rei shook his head at a slow pace answering my curiosity. "How can we be somewhere in the past, in similar time frame, together? Don't you guys feel weird? I mean, our body structure during those days was ours five years back." Rei carefully put out the words, questioning our twisted circumstance and possible logics regarding this matter. 

"I think it is simple. Haru-chan just wanted to see Mako-chan, so they connected in a different period of time." Nagisa emotional comment was thrown confidently. 

"Interesting. So a deep yearn of Haruka-senpai actually brought us to a different time interval. But not physically, rather psychologically swapping our subconscious mind with our past self." Rei concluded the whole thing proudly and Nagisa clapped his hands to lift up the indigo-haired boy's spirit. 

Rei smirked a bit and pushed his red glasses upward. But all the giddy gaddy vibe washed away after I inquired one question with no definite answer, 

"So, I am not going to meet him anymore?"


	11. Changed Past

**Makoto's POV**

_May 2, 2015._

More or less, two weeks has passed by since the sleepover incident. I woke up that morning with Haru curled up beside my futon as if he had been guarding me from something that night. I still blushed every time I think of that morning. 

Haru opened his blue eyes and when I was about to greet him, he quickly questioned my whole existence being in his room. 

"Makoto, why are you here?" His breathing was mainly calm which was expected from Haru. But, those lonely, anxious and sad vibes had faded away in his eyes. The boy whom had woken up was my Haru, not from the future anymore. I was sure I laughed a bit, nervously trying to cover up my presence in that room and then, when my argument was believable enough, Haru stop questioning. 

"Did he stop questioning me or did I just go on and on lying and Haru just got tired of hearing me out?" I shook my head intensely and blamed myself from getting worked out over that.

As usual, I waited Haru at the stairs and started waving at the sight of Haru coming down the stairs. It has been two weeks, but he still seemed to struggle with his right leg. 

"Haru, is your knee getting better? Or is it still bleeding?" Apart from my embarrassing moment that morning, Haru had a deep cut on his right knees which bothered him a lot as he was unable to swim, afraid that it could cause any infection. 

"I'm okay. It is getting better but the pain is still there, especially getting up and down the stairs." Haru looked at me after he carefully explained his condition but hurriedly moved his eyes. 

"I see. I hope it's getting better faster, Haru-chan." I let out a little laugh because I knew what his answer would be. 

"Drop the -chan," and he strongly glared at me. 

* * *

Other than that mysterious visit from the future, our routine stayed the same. Nagisa and Rei were bickering with each other and Gou had a good time whenever we had joint practice with Samezuka team. 

"Makoto, aren't you coming?" Haru leaned foward to my face. I was caught a bit of guard and nearly fell from the bench. 

"Ah, Haru! Don't do that. You scared me," I hissed. Haru walked away after he scanned my face for a while. 

"He did not read my mind just now, did he?" I whispered under my breath. Rei and Nagisa were busy waving at me, signaling our turn, "Mako-chan!"   
"Makoto-senpai! Hurry!" 

I nodded from far and got on my feet. Guess, I should not worry too much. I should focus more on the upcoming tournament. 

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" 

I lifted up my face and Nagisa, Rei and Haru were already in front of me. Staring deep into my soul with obvious question marks all over their faces. But Haru's expression was deeper than others as if he was trying to decipher a multi-layered code levels to breach into my mind. 

"Yes! Sorry guys. I was thinking about the strategies that we could apply in our next practice with Samezuka team." 

The other two did not question any further but I could notice that Haru was not being convinced of my lame excuse. Despite all that, we continued our meeting with Samezuka team and dispersed at eight o'clock. 

Nagisa and Rei headed back first in hurry, afraid that they would miss the train. Haru and I put on our shoes before finding our way back home.

We walked slowly past the ocean on our way back. The ambience was very quiet as it always did which sent a calming energy to whomever passing through. Haru grabbed my arm and huffed, "Makoto, let's talk." 

Maybe I had been too distracted lately. He guided me and pushed my shoulder down and sat in front of me with arms crossed around his chest. 

"Haru, I-" I stopped saying any words because I did not know what and how to explain that whole situation. 

"Does this have to do with what happened 14 days ago?" Haru broke the silence. Words seemed to jumble up in my brain and I was unable to construct any sentence right now. 

"I lied to you about something," Haru added. "Lie?" My eyes immediately explored Haru's, after spitting out that question, eagered to hear the answer. 

"I remember everything that happened in those five days. Even though, I can't remember it in details, I know we had a talk. The reason why you slept over." He took a pause before continuing. 

"Also, those kisses." 

His eyes were fixed on the sand. I was stunned, unable to make any remarks to Haru's confession. I bit my lip. 

"Haru, that was-" 

"I can't remember when I first woke up but the memories kept coming back slowly." Haru's hand started to move in mid air which matched his explanation's tempo. 

He was afraid. I could tell. 

He continued, "It was me. I initiated that kiss because I yearned you. But I don't know why," His words were full of agonies but I cannot tell him that it was his future self who occupied that body for a while. 

I neared him slowly and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a while but then, he slowly wrapped his arms around me. 

"It's okay, Haru-chan. We'll figure it out together this time, I won't let you wonder alone again." 

I can feel my shirt became warmer as it welcomed Haru's tears.


	12. The long search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a lot of time intervals, changes in POV and little fluffs in this chapter.

**Haru POV**

Nagisa's call woke up me. It was very early. The sun had not even shone yet. 

"Hello?" I greeted. 

"Haru-chan, I know this is sudden but Rei suggests that we go back to Iwatobi tomorrow! Maybe we could find something there." 

I was about to decline but when I looked around my room, I realised my room was a wreck. That directly hit me how I had not been living this past month. I even avoided Rin, Ikuya, and Asahi's calls. I was not ready to meet anyone that could remind me of Makoto right now. I was probably okay with the idea because Rei and Nagisa were my only support right now. 

"Alright," I let out those words voluntarily. 

"See you tomorrow at the airport. I'll book the ticket for you. Bye!" Nagisa cut off the call. 

* * *

"Rei-chan! Here." 

I was leaning against a pillar in that vast airport lobby when I saw Rei running towards us. He stopped in front of us and desperately gasped for more air. 

"I-I, was-was," 

"Rei-chan, it's okay. We just arrived here. No rush. We won't be checking in for the next 20 minutes." 

Rei raised his eyebrows and scoofed, "But-but, you said just now, the plane is leaving in 30 minutes!" 

Nagisa playfully let out his tongue a bit.   
"Sorry, ehe." Rei was too worn out to say anything so he just let a big sigh out. 

After boarding, Rei and Nagisa slept all the way home. I was busy occupying myself with the wide blue canvas decorated with little clouds scattered around on my left through the window. Makoto's warm smile suddenly entered my mind palace and I noticed a slight smirk on my lips. 

"Wait for me, Makoto." I whispered. 

* * *

"Haru-chan. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Take care, okay? If you need anything, just call us," I nodded, took a train and walked down the road alone. 

The breeze sometimes hit my hair gently. I sat down in front of the ocean and huffed, "I'm home," secretly wishing that Makoto would be next to me if I were to turn to my right. 

I brought my feet to my chest and placed my hands on knees. I deliberately touched an old scar on my right knee, a mark that suddenly appeared on my body when I woke up last month. 

* * *

**Makoto POV**

_May 28, 2015._

"If that actually happened, do you think we should make a time capsule, Makoto? To let 'future' me know that everything that happened is real. But where should we put it, to make sure he could find it? I mean 'I'," Haru started being confused while suggesting.

His mind had been revolving around that since I told him the whole story last week, when I was actually ready to let everything out. Minus the make out sessions. I did not want to put unnecessary pressure on him although he remembered bits of us kissing. 

Haru has been doing his thinking alone but sometimes, he threw his thought out loud, asking for my opinion. All those thoughts he spent on thinking about me will not be taken by granted. I was secretly glad that he took this issue seriously which I personally thought he would not. 

Haru had always been very calm when it came to me. Maybe because we never fought. Sometimes, I would get jealous over how he was so worked up about Rin's obsession to defeat him. His competitiveness was never for me. That got me in a way of thinking I could never be an equal to him. But as usual, I would just brush away those childish thoughts and instead, focused on replying to Haru. 

"Mmn! That's a great idea, Haru. If this is affecting both past and future, writing a letter would be the best." Haru nodded confidently before he smiled.

* * *

"Say, Haru, what are we going to write?" I placed my head on the table, almost giving up with the letter writing task. I was instructed to write because Haru insisted that it should be me because apparently I was the one spending time with him. 

Haru ignored me and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch leaving me stuck with an empty paper and a pen in the living room. 

"Haru!" I anxiously rebelled. "Tell '2020 me' that '2015 you' did had a moment," Haru's voice was very clear even though there was a wall separating us. 

"Shouldn't we call Nagisa or Rei? Rei is very good at these things. And-and, Nagisa would have some good ideas as well," I suggested. 

I heard footsteps approaching me and faded. I felt like someone was standing behind me and staring as if I had made a grave comment. 

"No, we can't." Haru asserted. 

I turned my face and asked, "Why? They are-" 

"We don't know if these things would work out the same way if we tell this to others. I watched a movie before that time travelling should be kept a secret." Haru made his point.

"Haru, you watch too many movies. I-" I lazily replied but my face was again glued to the table. Haru added, "I don't want to lose you, Makoto." 

I opened my eyes widely and turned my back instantly.

"Haru." 

I said his name gently. I have always thought, this feeling was one-sided. I was wrong. He did care for me all this while, maybe he had always been. And here I was, doubting his thought about me. How could I be so stupid to not realise that side of him all this time. 

I slightly smiled and assured him, "Even if we are unable to bring him here again, I promise that in the future, I won't do anything stupid." 

And when I thought I was doing a good job as I usually did, Haru dropped his head to the floor and his hand tightly gripped the spatula he was holding. 

"You don't understand, Makoto," Haru trembled but he still continued, "What if we forgot about this later on and that history in the future repeats itself? I won't stand a day without you, Makoto. I won't." Haru cried. 

The same depressing expression that I saw last month in his room came crawling back from my memory. That sadness on Haru's face. 

"Alright, I'll try my best to write the letter. Don't worry, Haru." 

I kneeled and reached out my hand to wipe his tears. Just then, I smelled something from the kitchen and raised my eyebrows. 

Haru widened out his eyes and ran to kitchen, "Mackerel!" 


	13. The Awaited Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silliness and fluffs and -

**Haru POV**

I went to the bathroom and the old bathtub greeted me. It was still the same as it was when I used it last month during those five day visit. The image of what happened that last night I was here haunted my mind. I fiercely shook my head to clear it. Then, proceeded with my new routine to read my daily prayer for the last 30 days before taking a bath, "Makoto, please appear in front of me," and buried myself in the water. 

As scared as I might be of this place, I kept my mind busy by thinking about all high school memories and swimming competitions that took place in Iwatobi. And I felt like I was dozing off a little bit but I was certain that I did not.

I opened my eyes and saw the man that I had mentioned repeatedly in my prayer standing next to the bathtub, ready to pull me out. This place was not my old Iwatobi bathroom, it was the bathroom of my first rented room. The one that I lived in during the first two years of my university life. 

"Haru-chan, we need to hurry. They are all waiting for us in Maron. I know you said, 'no Kisumi', but it's Asahi's nephew's birthday. You can't expect him to not come. Also, Hiyori and Ikuya are already on their way." He frowned his eyebrows and laughed nervously. 

Out of all the familiar friends' names being mentioned to me right now, I could only focused on one person. And he was in front of me getting anxious about being late to a party. But, I never mind that side of him. I had always thought that everything about him was flawless and it made my soul yearned for him more. 

I rushed out and hugged him in full speed splattering the water on him. I whispered to his ears, "Long time no see, Makoto." 

I swore he hesitated for awhile but then a loud scream broke the silence, "HARUU??" 

* * *

I dried myself and put on some clothes. Makoto had a small towel wrapped around his neck sitting on the floor. Makoto was busy texting Asahi that something came up and we cannot be there. After a few minutes, he locked his phone and his focus changed. It was only on me.

"It's been two years already, I thought you are not coming back anymore," he told. 

His voice was soothing. I neared him on my knees casually and touch his warm cheeks. "Makoto, is it okay if I do this for awhile? I haven't seen your eyes for a month. I miss them," I asked for permission and ignored his unanswered questions. 

He agreed and nodded repeatedly like a puppy. I grinned while indulging myself in this surreal feeling. 

Makoto's phone rang and his pupils constricted. Those deep beautiful green eyes had me drown for a moment but I dropped my hands down for him to answer that. Makoto immediately reached it out and Nagisa's name with an Iwatobi-chan background picture appeared on the screen. 

"Nagisa?" He questioned before answering the call. 

"Mako-chan?! I miss you so much! I have a lot to tell you. But right now-. Where are you right now? Is Haru-chan there with you?" Nagisa was screaming excitedly on the other side. 

As confused as he was right now, Makoto moved his phone away from his ears a little bit before he replied, "Nagisa, we just met last week but I miss you too. I'm in Haru's apartment and yes, Haru is here." 

"Don't go anywhere. Rei and I are on our way!" 

Rei's shortness of breath next to Nagisa was heard as if they were running from something that had threatened their life. 

"What's wrong with them?" Makoto confusedly asked. He then began his interrogation session again, "Say, Haru, you said it's been a month. So you haven't seen me only for a month? But it's 2017 already, which means our time does not actually fly similarly to each other." 

With a finger tapping his chin, Makoto was so busy figuring everything out and before he let anything out from his mouth again, I stopped him. 

"Uf." Small sound puffed from Makoto's mouth as our lips were busy greeting each other. 

Makoto naturally leaned his body upward and reached deeper into my mouth. His tongue searched for mine and when he found, he swirled them around each other. I bowed down more and titled my head a little bit. After a while, we broke the entanglement, before proceeding a bit roughly. 

Makoto smelled like vanilla. 

I tried multi-tasking during this moment, because I wanted to have more memories of him in my mind before I go back. At that moment, I could feel Makoto's hand slid down under my shirt and caught me off guard. 

"Makoto," my voice was a bit trembling because of the overwhelming pleasure. But it somehow provoked him and he started to elevate his tongue motion. He left one of his arms on my bare chest and had the other busy fondling my hair passionately. Caught it that moment, he dragged down my knees onto his lap while his tongue was still busy working. 

"Haruka-senpai!"   
"Mako-chan!" 

In a split second, that burning heat stopped gushing in our blood. 

* * *

Even though Nagisa and Rei's arrival was a bit awkward, they were so happy meeting Makoto and kept on clinging to Makoto with tears hanging to their eyes. 

That was five minutes ago. Right now, those people who seated across us, Nagisa Haruki and Rei Ryugazaki were busy judging us after remembering the remark that was made by Makoto out of panic just now. 

"Haru, let's stop. They're here!" 

My ears still echoed those words. We were lucky enough that the door was actually locked. But, I still wished I could bury my face somewhere. 

"Everyone, let's just pretend nothing happened just now. We should start discussing this time travel together, just in case we're teleported back later," Rei broke the eternal silence with a clap. Makoto's face was blushing all over, hearing Rei's first sentence. 

Nagisa pouted and started making unreasonable comment, "Rei-chan, you can't just ignore that." With a very long judgy pause and continued, "But, you are right. Mako-chan, we'll get this back to you later, okay?" 

Makoto sighed and involuntarily agreed to that, "Understood." I sat there carving a smile on my face, appreciating this view that I had missed. 

The four of us, gathering together. Doing and saying silly things. 

"So both of you are dragged here together with Haru?" Makoto asked. 

I knew he was trying hard to clearly understand how this mind swap or time travel phenomenon we were going through. We nodded. 

Rei proceeded with an explanation, "Yes. Last time we came here, we were unable to contact Haruka-senpai because of the camp. We only realised it actually happened when we woke up. It felt like a very long dream." Rei sighed tilting his head to the side. Maybe a side effect of remembering that camp again. 

"But I did not expect for us to be in Tokyo. I thought we would wake up in Iwatobi, right Rei-chan?" Rei nodded to Nagisa's claim. 

"What was the date of your visit to Iwatobi?" Makoto looked at me with curiosity. 

"February 2, 2020," I answered. 

"So it really is only a month since your past visit," Makoto touched my hand gently displaying worry on his face. Maybe imagining how hard I was living without him. He continued, "To be honest, the other Haru also knew that you inhibited him for five days." 

Makoto's revelation shocked me. He added, "He can't remember the next day like all of you did, but some memories that were not actually his, kept coming back." 

So, I was not actually traveling through time but rather re-living my life at certain times. If the scar on my knee was from that past that I had been to, our future could change as well. The possibilities of my timeline to actually collide with Makoto again was very high. As long as he kept on living. 

I was lost in my thought but I noticed that Makoto had kept his eyes on me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand that was on my laps. However, I could not bring myself to let those thoughts out verbally. I was protecting myself. Protecting myself from being hurt and needing to face reality of losing Makoto if all those did not actually happen. 

"Hmmmm," Rei and Nagisa exhaled silmutaenously. 

* * *

It was a long day trying to figure everything out and they managed to come to a conclusion when Makoto's deduction came up. Of course, different than mine but still an important piece of information of this phenomenon.

He had a theory that this had happened only when 'past Haru' was taking his bath in the morning at the same time I was taking my night shower. 

"So, the time would align, and we would somehow wake up in our old body. Even though, this really doesn't apply to both me and Nagisa. We were just dragged here without signs." Rei's tone lowered a bit by the end, maybe a bit disappointed. 

Although it seemed like everything was falling into its place slowly, my mind kept on replaying the scene where Nagisa told me about Makoto's death. All the fears of ending this moment scared me.

"How many times do you think we are doing this, Rei, Nagisa?" I sobbed at the end of my question. Rei and Nagisa dropped their heads, probably thinking the same thing. 

"Haru," Makoto's hand wrapped around me, giving off the security feeling that I had missed. 

"Makoto, promise me, no matter what you do, do not take your life. I don't care how many times I'm doing this, as long as I can meet you, nothing can and will stop me. You need to continue living for me to see you," I clung on Makoto's shirt, pleading in a soft voice.

Makoto nodded and landed a warm kiss on my hair. Rei and Nagisa who were leaning against the opposite wall, stared at us. Half-worrying, half-thankful that we were still going through this as a team.

Not too long after they leaned against each other, and finally dozed off to sleep. 

"They must be tired," Makoto laughed at his own words. 

"Don't you wanna sleep, Haru-chan?" His warm voice resonated through my eyes and he played with my hair. 

"No. I want to stay up," I answered and buried my face in his chest. Anytime soon could be my last chance spending time with Makoto. The thought scared me. 

That exact moment, Makoto leaned downward and whispered to my ear washing away all the doubts and fears that clouded me.

"Haru, don't worry. I'll stay alive for you. I love you, Haru." He landed a peck on my forehead. 

"I love you too," I murmured before closing my eyes and fading away. 


	14. The invisible effort

**Makoto POV**

_February 2, 2020._

"Good morning, Haru-chan," His ears immediately turned red. I laughed and dragged him out of the bathtub carefully to avoid splashing the water on me. 

These past three years were substantial for us. Haru had developed into a very strong professional swimmer. He occasionally competed with Ikuya and sometimes, Rin. At times, I would imagine Haru swimming in my mind. His active yet agile swimming style. Also, imagining that I would swim next to him again, some day as an equal competitor. 

"Guess that's not gonna happen soon." I whispered under my breath and let a small laugh unconsciously. 

Apart from living and enjoying our life, we still constantly talked about that last visit of 'future Haru'. Haru had always believed that if we acknowledged it, we would not repeat the history again even though we had passed January 3, what supposed to be the 'date of my death'. 

A date that was formerly written to be the darkest day in Haru's life was spent joyfully. We had a date in a public oceanarium where Haru kept asking me adorably to take pictures of him with the fishes. And with that, a picture of him with a dolphin was used right away as my background picture. Haru also insisted a late movie night at his place even though I told him to rest as he had swimming practice the next day. Well, that movie date ended up after 15 minutes and we continued hugging out in our sleep all night long. 

His thoughts on my death had always made me grateful even though I secretly wished that he would finally get to the point of remembering all the things that happened during the visit of 'future Haru'. I just felt that it would be better to have those memories that were tucked and concealed somewhere in his memories to emerge back as they were practically the same person. It has been three years and he had remembered only a bit of the 2017 visit.

"Makoto, I'm finished packing," Haru said. 

I nodded and replied, "Alright. Nagisa and Rei told me that they'll meet us up at the airport. Should we go now?" I held out my hand for Haru. He gently took my hands which invoked a smile on my face. 

I caught Haru taking a glimpse at my face and smiled. He blushed and his grip on my hand tightened a little bit. The visible reddish marks had my heart skipped for all I knew.

* * *

We made to the airport on time. I saw two familiar faces and waved towards them. 

"Oi, Rei-kun, Nagisa!" I partially shouted. 

Nagisa who was busy poking Rei randomly, diverted his attention and smiled at me showing his teeth. 

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Here, here." 

Rei, on the other hand, was busy checking his stuff with a checklist on his right hand. As we neared them, I heard a small voice belonged to Rei, "I think I got everything covered." 

He finally lifted his face up and greeted us with a slight bow. "Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai. Let's check in." 

We let Rei led the way to the check-in counter and he proudly carried out his task with a half-jogged Nagisa beside him. A sudden warmth embraced me from my side while I was busy watching those two. 

"Haru?" I squeaked. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Haru flusteredly suggesting while looking at our hands locked to each other. 

"Mmn!" I confidently replied and squinted my eyes. 

This trip was actually a farewell party for Haru since he received an offer last month to compete in a global competition this upcoming September. But, aside from that, I had my own hidden selfish agenda. To actually be in Iwatobi on February 3, with the three of them. The date of when 'future Haru' was in the last time we met.

I had planned this for 3 years to probably intertwine my time with 'future Haru'. I needed Haru to be conscious of all those short meaningful meetings that we spent embracing each other. Those shared memories. I did not want to feel like I was caring about one of them more than the other when they were practically the same person. 

My soulmate. 

And Haru was going to compete in the global stage, so I selfishly wanted him to have the complete memories of our time. Even though, I was never worried of him pursuing his dream in a foreign land as he will be accompanied by Rin.

That and I also thought that Haru would definitely need this short escape to Iwatobi before his first debut as a professional swimmer after his graduation. So I had Rei with his hyperactive assistant, Nagisa planned this whole trip to celebrate Haru. 

Lost in my own thought, I suddenly noticed the person who was sitting beside me was twitching his mouth. He was clearly worried about something but I was not sure of the cause. I looked into his eyes and it did not take him that long to open his mouth and warm my heart with his question. 

"Makoto, will you come to watch me compete?" 

I tilted my head a bit to his side and thought for a while. That was what he was worried about? Not having me around him? 

"Sure. Maybe I'd visit a bit earlier so we could sightsee. But, you and Rin would be very busy at that time. So, I guess I'll just walk around by myself. Ah, I might need to plan my schedule properly. Haru, remind me later, okay?" I mumbled my words nervously. 

"No." Haru vigorously shaking his head.

I was taken aback at that moment, so I spurted out, "What?" 

Haru added calmly, "No. You will visit all the places with me. I'll make time for it. Rin could join us. It'd be fun." 

Haru stopped and looked into my eyes. My face was hotter after our gaze met and I started to scratch the back of my head. Deep down, I was very happy and glad he did not treat me as a distraction and wanted to have fun together. 

"Sounds fun. Now, rest for a bit. I'll wake you up later," Haru obediently closed his eyes. 

Rei, who was had motion sickness had long dozed off and Nagisa was enjoying his time watching an anime on his phone in seat in front of us. At times, he would adjust Rei's head position so that his partner would not bump the window. 

When we landed, Rei rushed to the bathroom to throw up. So Nagisa told us to go back first and he would accompany Rei to his house considering that their train line was similar. 

Haru and I decided to just take a train and enjoyed our time walking back home, just like we used to do. We stopped for while in front of the sea that once traumatized me. 

Haru told me that he wanted a quick dive in the winter sea so I hold his hand and objected the idea. "Haru, you'd freeze! Let's just go home and you can take your bath in your bathtub okay?" His eyes sorrowfully agreed to my idea and we walked home with our hands locked with each other. 

We reached the stairs that separated my house and Haru's. I reminded Haru that all of us would visit his house in the morning. 

"I'd come earlier, though. Good night, Haru. Don't forget to mind your steps." 

I kissed his forehead and watched him climbing up the short old stairs, taking his time. He gave me a gentle mid air wave before walking into his house and I waited a few moments before I walked into my house. 

"I'm home."


	15. February, 2020.

**Haru POV**

I woke up to birds chirping near my window. I rubbed my eyes slowly. The morning was a bit snowy and breezy. 

I forced my body out of the bed and dragged my feet to the kitchen. Stepping on the old wooden stairs carefully so I will not trip. I pulled out an apron that I left on the counter top and slung it over my body. Attentively checking the canned mackerel that was nowhere to nearing its expiry date yet. My request for Ren and Ran to continuously checked my supply just in case I needed to be home abruptly was not a bad idea at all. 

"Those kids are doing their job. I should go greet them later." I thought to myself and felt a piece of hole was torn open in my heart. An image of the twin's brother crossed my mind. This would be my first visit since the funeral. That brief visit was only about how warm the Tachibana's could actually be despite losing the most dearest person of them. Ran and Ren hugging and begging me to stay the night but I told them that I had to leave because of my training. And Makoto's parents warmly asked me to frequently visit and stop by if I were to come home. 

All the loves that I received were unconditional. They never expected anything back from me. They provided all these family love that I had been lacking to receive from my parents. That was it. One of the reasons that I needed to be strong. It was for the people that cared about me.

Maybe I could tell Ran and Ren about my encounters with Makoto. They would be happy. With the thoughts wilding in my mind, my hands were still properly prepping the ingredients. I suddenly remembered last night's meeting with Makoto. I could feel my cheeks warmed up and blushed. Our time was short but at least I got to reply Makoto's very last love declaration. 

All this while, I never get to say that I loved him back. That meeting sure was a blessing.

"Thank you, Makoto. I'm stronger now. Don't worry." 

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply with Makoto's image floating in mind. I, then, opened my eyes and proceeded with cooking breakfast for three. I needed to hurry. Nagisa and Rei should be on their way by now. 

I made my way upstairs to take a quick bath before Nagisa and Rei's arrival. I quickened my steps just so I would have more time in the bathtub. 

I took my shirt off and before I managed to let myself into the bathtub, I heard a familiar voice downstairs. 

"Haru, I'm coming in." 

Makoto! It was Makoto's voice. 

"Are you cooking Haru?" 

I tried to reply to his call but my lips were tightly shut, unable to produce any sound. The possibility of a meeting with Makoto suddenly sent an adrenaline rush into my body. I ran downstairs in a hurry with my heart anxiously beating.

I tripped over the last step and I touched the scar on my knee with a soft 'auch' coming out my mouth. I felt a man squated down in front of me. His big palm reached my chin and pulled it up. 

"Good morning, Haru-chan. I told you to mind your steps, didn't I?" However, it had brought to his attention that I was shirtless and raised up his eyebrow adorably. 

"Haru, where's your shirt?" I let a little laugh after hearing his genuine concern and hugged him.

"Makoto?! You're here! What year am I in right now? 2019? But I wasn't in the bathtub yet, how could this happen?" 

Maybe that moment with Makoto last night had not ended yet. But I was so certain that we were in Tokyo instead of Iwatobi. Or was it possible to jump to other places over the night in this case?

"Is that you, Haru?! It's really you!" Makoto could not hide his joy and squeezed my side arms. "It's 2020! I had been waiting for you forever! It's been three years." Makoto ended his explanation with a soft trace of his finger on my cheekbone. 

"I'm glad." He said the last sentence and my eyes widened. Staring deeply into those green eyes that still radiated the same warmth and reflected me no matter what had happened between us. The same eyes that I had betrayed last month just because I was afraid of changes. 

"Haru-chan, don't cry." Makoto let off a gentle assurance and wiped my tears with his thumb gently. His warm touch hurt me in a good way. 

All the emotions piled up in me floated on the surface and I cried wholeheartedly before I could control any of them. I buried my face in Makoto's chest feeling thankful.

"Please don't leave me again, Makoto. I know I have said that I could do this over and over again but I don't think I could do this anymore. I am not that strong, Makoto. Promise me you won't leave me." I started to softly plead. I sobbed at the thought of having to redo all the seperations and Makoto's death again. "I can't, I-" 

"I promise I won't let you go through that again. I promise that I would be there for and with you for the rest of my life. We will live until 100 years old and still be together. You are with me now. You can let your guard down, let me take care of everything." 

Makoto carefully embraced me and whispered, "I'm here now, Haru-chan." And for the first time in my life, I was very sure that I had always been Makoto's number one. This man must have really meant it when he said he loved me when we were 13. 

"Thank you, Mako-chan." 

After saying that name, I can hear Makoto's soft chuckle. A sound that I could listen to for the rest of my live and would still selfishly beg God to give me all the time in the world just to appreciate that muse. 

* * *

Nagisa and Rei arrived not long after and they were shouting joyfully seeing Makoto in the living room. They were all over Makoto. As if they had not been doing that already last night. Nagisa was hugging and touching his face trying to make sure that this is not a mind occupying phenomenon again. I sat across the boys who were playfully bickering with each other. 

"Haru-chan, come here. Come, let's take a picture," Nagisa waved. 

I neared that playful bunch and sat beside Makoto. Makoto stared and I could feel his hand squeezing mine. I turned to him and he titled his head and threw me that squinted eye smile. If there was a hole in my heart before this, it was probably healed by that smile. 

"One, two, three, SABA!" 

I let out a laugh, hearing to the last word uttered by Nagisa.

The other three were shocked for a moment in disbelief and looked at each other. A big laugh was heard again after a few seconds in that living room made by the three of them. It was loud enough to irritate the neighbours around, minus the Tachibana's. 


	16. The sealed bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date under Makoto POV will not be written anymore as they are in the same timeline.
> 
> Warning: This chapter has serious boyxboy action. Read at your own risk.

**Makoto's POV**

"Haru, just put your bags in the drawer. I'll take it back to Iwatobi later," I pointed at the wooden furniture in front of me. 

We had a blissful time visiting Iwatobi last week, despite Nagisa's failure to pick up the cake that he ordered from a nearby bakery. It was mainly because he did not remember anything at all. Luckily, that cake was delivered to us the next day because the owner knew that our celebration will be at Haru's house.

But the most important thing was, Haru finally suggested to move in with me before heading his way to Sydney, Australia in another month. 

"Mmn," he slowly opened the empty drawer and arranged them inside. 

"Makoto, is this okay?" He asked out of genuine curiosity but ended up staring the old wooden drawer not being satisfied of his work. 

"It's good already. Anything bothering you, Haru?" I asked and took a peak at him. 

"Nothing," he replied nervously. 

"Okay. Then, I'll order noodles from a nearby restaurant. Anything you wanna eat? Mackerel?" 

He thought for a while, not moving from his position. "I-I-," Haru stuttered a bit. But it was obvious that he was nervous. His hands were slightly trembling. 

"Haru, you are-" I was about to finish my sentence but then he interjected, "I'll cook!" His voice was sent to every corner of the room. 

I slowly walked to him. Grabbed his waist and turned him around to face me. "Alright, you do the cooking. I'll do the dishes, deal?" I nudged his chin up and French-kissed him. 

Haru moved closer to me, taking the initiative to make sure that our kiss was deeper. My hand slid downwards to his waist, tracing his shirt. Haru startled for a bit. 

"Haru-chan," I softly murmured his name under my breath. "Change of plan. I'll just have you for dinner," I joked but desperately demanded for an answer to liberate the heat burning inside of me. I continued to kiss him. "Mmn," Haru let out a sound without definite answer because of his unwillingness to let go of our sealed lips. His arms tightened around my hips. 

"Yes or no?" I teased him while pausing our kiss just to look at his blushed face and ears. Gasping in this heat, Haru granted me his permission and continued with a soft, "yes." 

Swiftly, I lift him up to my waist level. Pressing that delicate body's back against the wall. Haru was still indulged in our kiss and I boldly took off his shirt seperating our lips for a while before Haru's immediate response of searching his way back to my lips. Slowly, I moved from his neck to his alluring collarbone. Fondling the visible bone for awhile before making myself down to his pink spot. I caressed that spot with my lips and bit it hard enough to make sure I'm leaving a mark.

Haru leaned backward a bit as his body was overwhelmed by my touch. I supported his back gently with one hand and the other hand was still gripping his leg. Something in Haru's pants was hard and I started sweating, imagining that erected organ of Haru. "Haru, we're moving." I asserted, stronger than I usually made my remarks. I carried that body easily to the room while he clung on my shoulder. This fragile and dependent side of him had always made me yearn for more and I hurried my steps. 

"Mako-chan, hurry." Haru's soft plead struck me that I was not the only one ready to bond with him. It must be harder for Haru who had been living without someone he truly cared about. I put Haru down on the bed and gently kissed his stomach while unzipping his pants and let his limb out. 

I licked it and Haru let out a soft moan. That sound triggered all of me and I fiercely occupied my mouth with his member and entangled it to my tongue. Haru exhaled a slow cry and I calmly reached out for his palm. Slowly, finding my way up to land a gentle peck on his lips.

I adjusted my position, kneeling on the bed while facing him. "Haru, do you trust me?" The room echoed my voice. "Mmn," Haru smiled and his reddish cheeks was so beautiful. 

The heat enraged inside me was uncontrollable. I quickly flipped him and with some saliva coated on my three fingers, jabbing them into his back. "Makoto-" Haru moaned my name and I could see him struggling to keep his balance. I pulled out a little bit and pushed it again inside. I was preparing him for what will come later. 

"Haruka." 

Haru would probably lost in the sea of pleasure by now and his body was ready to have me. I took out my fingers and licked his circle. Moving my tongue slowly downward to touch the dangling hard object. "Makoto! Please-" Haru begged. He had a hard time breathing and coping with this overwhelming pleasure. He was sweaty despite the cold breeze that entered through the window. I grabbed his hips and started thrusting him. Hard enough to actually hear Haru screamed. But, eventually, I was worried that it would hurt him, so I slowed down my pace.

"Makoto, I'm okay," Haru reassured me. I injected myself deeper into him without shame and felt a burning sensation all over my body. I bent my body over a little bit to reach his ears. "Haruka, I love you." I said those words while gasping for more air. "I-I, love you more, Makoto." I could see tears rolled down Haru's cheeks. I knew he was glad that he had put an end to the waiting. A waiting that led to this eternal bonding and pleasure. 

I cupped Haru's member and finally felt the urge to release. "Haru, I'm coming," I remarked before ejaculated inside him. The excessive semen crawled all the way down in between Haru's tight. Haru grabbed the bedsheet and bit his lower lips, trying to not let a loud moan out. I finally broke our entanglement and gently turned over Haru's shaking body and brushed my limbs against Haru's hard member. "Makoto, I-" He did not get to finish his words and my body was covered with the same fluid that has been covering his tights. 

I reached my hand to the side for a pillow. I slightly lift up Haru's head and placed the pillow under his head. He squeezed my arm and I fixed my focus to meet his eyes. Haru squinted them to me and curved a smile. I neared him and whispered to his ears, "I love you, Haru-chan and I will always do. I promise I will never leave you on your own. And even if you were to be flying far, you could always come back to where you truly belong, by my side." 

**Haru POV**

Those words overwhelmed me and I gazed into his loving eyes. Memories of a new past started to emerge in my mind, all the goods and all the bads. Moments of the past five years spent with Makoto which I felt foreign at first, started to complete all the loopholes in my existing memories. I was certain that these memories were all mine. Definitely mine, even though they might had happened unconsciously.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and briefly kissed his lips. Sealing this eternal bond that we have for all the past and future lives that we had been and will be together. 

I knew that there was nowhere else I would want to be except for by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending your time to read! 
> 
> After this series, I might come up with one-shots with all fluffs. Let's just hope.


End file.
